


Antsy + Best Shot + Coffee

by kat_atthewisco



Series: Sergeant+Rescue+New Friend [13]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Just to be safe, There might not actually be language in this one, also Reena and Mac get to play FBI agents, but lets assume there is, mac is kinda into it, reenas just nervous, this part has a serious case of evil writer at the end, warning for poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 06:26:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19245655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kat_atthewisco/pseuds/kat_atthewisco
Summary: After some careful planning that does nothing but make Reena more and more impatient, the team is ready to go after the corporation that took their information. It involves some poison ivy and playing dress up, neither of which Reena enjoys.Or, Reena probably isn’t going to accept coffee from a criminal’s assistant ever again.





	Antsy + Best Shot + Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so  
> This took a hot minute, friends  
> So sorry  
> But hey look I’m baaaaaack.... As usual, I hope you enjoy!

IN THE WAR ROOM  
WE’RE ALL CHOMPING AT THE BIT TO GET THESE GUYS

“Guys, I understand that you’re anxious to know where this information went, but we have to look at this logically.” Matty said. 

“Matty, we have everyone who infiltrated Phoenix in lockup two floors under us. Why won’t you let us go get information out of them?” Reena demanded. “Please, just let me go interrogate them.” Matty sighed. 

“Reena, that will be part of our process, but we have to make sure that we don’t rush into this too fast.” she explained. Reena sighed, closing her eyes for a moment. 

“Hey, Reena, I need to refill my water, grab yours and come with me.” I said suddenly, nodding at Matty. She nodded back and I picked up my water and handed Reena her bottle, not giving her a chance to question what I was doing as I wrapped an arm around Reena’s shoulders and led her out of the room. I was quiet as we walked down the hall to the water fountain, letting go of Reena to unscrew the lid from my water bottle. I heard Reena doing the same as I set my bottle under the spout. “Aren’t you glad Phoenix finally got the bottle-filler water fountains?” 

“Mac, what are you doing?” Reena asked, pulling my bottle out when it was full and placing hers on the ledge. I leaned against the wall as I screwed the cap back into my bottle, facing Reena, who wouldn’t meet my gaze. 

“What’s going on with you, kiddo?” I asked. Reena sighed. 

“Mac, you almost got shot when those assholes infiltrated.” Reena said, screwing the lid back on her bottle. “I almost _died_. And now Matty wants us to just _wait_?” 

“Ree, I want to march down there right now just as much as you do.” I assured her. “I’ve woken up in several cold sweats because of them. But we have to hit them with everything we have, or we’ll get nothing. So it’s important that we take time to gather ourselves and our resources and make sure that we bring our A-game.” Reena scrubbed a hand across her face. 

“I know, Mac, I just…” Reena paused. “Mac, the last time I dealt with a mole, my boss waited too long and they got away. I can’t have that happen again, especially not when one of them almost killed you.” I smiled softly at Reena. 

“Matty knows what she’s doing.” I promised. “Reena, we will get every last bit of whatever organization they were with. But we can’t do it without all of us.” I said, holding out my arm. Reena walked over to me and tucked herself into my side, pulling my arm around her. 

“Thanks, Mac.” she said as we walked back to the War Room. I leaned over to kiss the top of her head. 

“Any time, Ree.” 

HEY LOOK REENA’S BEING SCARY IN AN INTERROGATION AGAIN  
...IT’S MAKING ME NERVOUS

“Listen, pal, I’m well aware that you’re the dumbass who tried to shoot my brother.” Reena said. I had to suppress a smile when Reena called me her brother. 

“And _I’m_ well aware that you’re the dumbass who shot my sister.” I said. “Point is, you pissed both of us off with a single shot. Which was stupid, because we hold the key to your fate.” 

“Well, our boss does, anyway.” Reena said. “Which means that you’re our bitch. Unless you want to be _really_ miserable for the rest of your life.” 

“Cute, you think you’re scaring me.” said the man we were currently interrogating, former agent Ryan Franklin. “It’s really adorable.” 

“Aw, Mac, he thinks we’re cute!” Reena said, her tone mocking. “Well if you’re not going to tell us anything, these cute siblings will just throw your ass back in lockup until your trial, at which point you’ll be sentenced to quite a while in a maximum security prison. Meanwhile, your smart buddies who cooperated will have it pretty easy compared to you. Less jail time, a nicer prison… maybe they’ll write you.” Reena walked towards Franklin, reaching out to haul him out of his seat. 

“Wait! Wait, wait, I can tell you exactly what information we have. And I know where we sent it.” Franklin said, his tone desperate. Reena smirked as she settled back into the corner she’d been leaning in. 

“Oh, do tell.” Reena said. “We’re listening.” 

BACK IN THE WAR ROOM  
REENA IS VERY ANTSY

“And Mac, while Riley’s working on getting into their system, you and Reena will- Ryder, if you don’t stop bouncing on your toes like that, I’m kicking you out of the room!” Reena stopped, wide-eyed. Matty smirked before continuing. “Mac, you and Reena will get in as FBI. Riley was able to schedule you an appointment with Jacob Hassenstein, the CEO. Jack will be on standby with a TAC team to carry out the extraction and execute the takedown.” 

“I don’t like how easy it was for Riley to get into their system.” Reena said. “It was barely encrypted.” 

“I don’t like it either, but it’s our best shot. Roll out, guys.” Matty replied. Jack, Reena, and I grabbed our stuff and headed to the door, Matty and Bozer turning to the screens. As we walked out, I could hear Reena humming something.

“Hard-Knock Life, really?” 

APPROXIMATELY 400 YARDS AWAY FROM SHADED TECH CORP.  
STILL THINK THIS JOB IS TOO EASY, REENA?

“Ugh, watch out for that patch of poison ivy.” Reena said quietly, stepping over a patch of leaves. 

“We always get the worst cases.” Jack groaned. “Y’know, I heard there’s a team in Bora Bora right now. They’re undercover at a resort as a group of friends. Meanwhile we’re barely avoiding poison ivy and being forced to face the mastermind behind Reena’s most recent near-death experience.” 

“Oh, come on, Jackie, you make it sound like I have a lot of those.” Reena complained. “That was only number two since I’ve met you.” Jack scoffed. 

“I’m gonna say three, kid. Or did you forget about the time that rival sniper was shooting at you during the Tahan takedown?” Reena rolled her eyes. 

“That was _not_ a near-death experience, Jack, come on.” 

“Don’t come on me, kid, I think that counts. It was a near-heart attack for me, I know that much.” 

“You’ve been with Mac how long, and _that_ almost gave you a heart attack?” 

“I feel like I should be taking offense at this conversation.” I interjected. “Seriously, I’m not that bad.” That earned scoffs from Jack and Riley, and I rolled my eyes.

“Oh, so you want to be added to this, too?” Jack demanded, stepping around another patch of poison ivy. “I could name something that almost got one--or both!--of us killed on just about any mission I’ve ever had with you.” 

“This banter is adorable, but I have a feeling you’ve lost track of where you are.” came Matty’s voice suddenly. “Look up ahead of you.” 

The four of us stopped and took our eyes off the path we’d been on and looked ahead of us to see the edge of the forest, and beyond that, a large, modern building, with _Shaded Tech Corp._ along the side. 

“I guess we found it.” Reena said. She and Riley were standing next to each other, staring at the monstrosity that was the Shaded Tech Corp. building. “Alright, we all clear on the plan?” 

“I get into their system and wreak as much havoc as I can, including, but not limited to, disabling alarms and looping security camera feeds.” Riley said, starting us off. 

“Mac and I get in through the front, posing as FBI agents there to meet with someone. Riley’s got me on the appointment log for the CEO, also known as very well-known and very wanted man Jacob Hassenstein.” Reena continued. “We get in under a guise of a newly implemented routine security check and give Riles time to do what she does best.” 

“I wait for the signal to rush in with a TAC team. We’ll hopefully be grabbing Hassenstein, but you kids better hit your panic buttons if you’re in trouble.” Jack finished. “Everyone ready?” We all nodded, and we split from there. 

INSIDE SHADED TECH CORP.  
FOR A PLACE RUN BY A CRIMINAL, IT’S PRETTY NICE

“Hi, we’re agents Ryder and MacGyver, we’re here to see Jake Hassenstein.” Reena told the receptionist, pulling the badge off her belt to show him. He clicked around on his computer for a few moments before nodding. 

“You can head up to the reception area outside his office, and I’ll let Mr. Hassenstein know you’re here.” he told us. “Elevators are over that way, you’re headed to the twelfth floor, all the way to the top.” 

“Thank you so much.” Reena said, smiling at him. We headed to the elevator, and as soon as we had boarded one and the doors had shut, Reena huffed out a breath as she clipped her badge back on her belt. “Man, I feel dirty pretending to be FBI.” 

“Their director gave us the go-ahead.” I said, shrugging. “It’d feel even worse if he hadn’t.” Reena nodded in agreement, pushing the sleeves of her henley up to her elbows and adjusting her badge before finally resting her hand on her gun, tapping the ring on her right thumb against the grip. “Someone’s fidgety.” 

“Yeah, well, it’s not every day I go undercover in a criminal’s enterprise as an agent from a different government agency.” Reena shot back. “Oh, I meant to say it earlier, but thanks for going with the sibling thing in interrogation earlier. It kinda slipped out, and I figured it might psych Franklin out a little more.” I grinned. 

”I gotta say, I definitely don’t mind if people think we’re siblings.” I said. Reena grinned back at me. The elevator dinged to let us know that we had arrived at our floor before the doors opened to a well-lit, meticulously designed waiting space. 

“Agents Ryder and MacGyver?” a woman’s voice asked as we stepped out of the elevator. We turned towards her voice and saw a woman sitting behind a reception-style desk. When we both nodded, she stood. “Mr. Hassenstein finished with his previous meeting early and he’s all ready for you. Can I get you anything?” I shook my head politely. 

“Actually, could I get a coffee?” Reena asked. The woman smiled. 

“Of course! I’ll bring it in in just a moment.” she answered, then gestured for us to follow her. We followed her past a few meeting rooms and up to a door that she held open for us. 

“To what do I owe the honor of a federal visit?” asked the man sitting at the desk in the office. 

“Mr. Hassenstein, we just wanted to talk to you about your security measures.” Reena started. “We’ve just begun a new program where we check the security systems in place for major companies and corporations.” 

“We apologize for the lack of notice, but it’s important for it to be at an unknown time to maintain authenticity.” I added. “If you have time to show us your security personally, that would be great, otherwise we can just find a map or floor plan and take it from there.” 

“Coffee for Agent Ryder.” said Hassenstein’s assistant, poking her head into the room. “I also grabbed a bottled water for you, Agent MacGyver.” I smiled at her as Reena and I took our drinks. 

“My schedule is clear for about an hour and a half, so why don’t we see how much I can show you myself?” Hassenstein suggested. “Follow me, we’ll start down in the front.” 

We followed Hassenstein out of his office and into an elevator, Reena already sipping at her coffee as we walked. He led us to an elevator near his office that was clearly only meant for his personal use. 

“So, early morning?” Hassenstein asked. “You’re making some good progress on that coffee.” Reena chuckled. 

“Yeah, late night, too.” she answered. “Criminals don’t rest, so neither do we. Back to back cases do not fit well with my sleep schedule.” 

“Well hopefully our house blend helps some with that.” Hassenstein said. The doors opened and we stepped out into the lobby, headed straight for the reception desk. “This isn’t our first line of defense, obviously that starts with cameras posted everywhere as well as incredibly discreet sensors and alarms.” He motioned to several cameras and the pillars that stood just inside the doors. 

“So where does the front desk come into play?” I asked. 

“Well, if there’s no appointment made for whatever it is a visitor is there to do, there’s no entry. We offer same-day appointments so that people can still come as they would like, but they must agree to a background check for any sort of appointment.” Hassenstein explained. “Why don’t I take you to the room that houses our electronic mainframe?” he said, leading us back to his elevator. 

“This is an impressive place.” Reena said as the doors closed. To Hassenstein, this was simple small talk, but to any federal agent, this was an easy way to gain information and insight. 

“Well, it was no small feat, I’ll tell you that.” Hassenstein remarked, chuckling. “Many years of hard work and a myriad of hiring decisions got us here. And I still have some plans for this place.” he added as we stepped off the elevator, Reena draining the last of her coffee. 

“Don’t suppose there’s a trash bin down here?” she asked, smirking. Something in her expression didn’t look right, but I didn’t have time to ask Reena if she was alright.

“There’s one by the desk in the mainframe room.” Hassenstein answered. “But I don’t think we’re going to get quite that far.” he said. Before I could react, Reena stumbled, tried to catch herself, and then collapsed entirely. 

“Reena!” I cried. Before I could check on her, Hassenstein lunged at me. He had just enough surprise to get a few solid punches in before I managed to fight back, but I finally threw a punch that caught him hard on the cheek and shoved him back. He rushed at me again, kicking out, but he gave me just enough room to land a kick to knock him out. As soon as I was sure he was down, I used my belt to tie his hands and then ran back to where Reena had collapsed, crashing to my knees at her side. I pressed my fingers to her neck and was met with a weak, thready pulse. Her breathing had shallowed out, too. I pressed my panic button as I pulled out my phone and dialed. 

“Mac, talk to me.” 

“Matty, I think Hassenstein put something in Reena’s coffee.” I said breathlessly. “If we don’t get medics down here now, I don’t know if Reena’s gonna be okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I have to stop being so mean to Reena


End file.
